Welcome Home
by Megg22
Summary: All Rebecca Roscoe wants is a fresh start. Her family welcome her home with open arms but will they feel the same about her when they learn the truth. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about the Roscoe's. Sorry if loads of other people have done stories about a Roscoe sister but I liked the idea and hopefully you will enjoy this. I don't own any of the Hollyoaks characters and I haven't followed all of the Roscoe stories as they have been on the show. **

"Bex! What are you doing here?" Joe hugged his sister. He couldn't hide his surprise upon opening the front door to find his sister standing there with a suitcase. "Come in." He carried the suitcase in for her and closed the door. "Boy's, mum! You'll never guess who's here!" He called out to the whole house.

It was 8:30 and most of the family was at the breakfast table. Ziggy came downstairs in his towel; he'd heard Joe shouting when he got out of the shower.

"Ah, Bex, good to see you girl.' He wrapped his arm around her as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

With two of her elder brothers on either side of her, Bex walked into the kitchen and smiled at the rest of her family who were sat around the breakfast table. Everyone got up to hug and kiss and welcome her.

"Hello love." Sandy squeezed her little girl the tightest; she loved all of her children equally but with the five sons she had, it was unsurprising that she shared a special relationship with her only daughter.

Everyone went back to the table to have breakfast together.

"So how long you here for Bex?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, I mean weren't you supposed to be starting Uni around now?" Freddie added.

"Yeah, you're supposed to be proving that Jase aint the only brains in the family like everyone's seems to think!" Robbie chimed in, only to be hit on the arm by his twin bother.

Bex smiled at her brothers, she'd missed them so much.

"Give her a break boys, she's only just arrived." Sandy warned the boys off from interrogating their sister.

"Fine, we've got to get off to work now anyway and these two" Joe placed a hand on each of the twin's shoulders, "want to be getting themselves to school. So how about we catch up properly tonight over dinner?"

"I'll cook my beef –"

"Nah mum, let's treat ourselves to a takeaway eh?" Freddie interrupted his mother before she could suggest another of her awful meals to cook for the family. The rest of the Roscoe's smiled at Freddie as a show of thanks for saving them from a terrible meal and Sandy simply rolled her eyes.

"All be here for six then please, and we'll welcome our girl home properly." Sandy said before everyone began to leave.

o0o

"Thanks so much for letting me stay here mum." Bex was helping Sandy wash up the dishes from breakfast.

"Don't you be silly, this is your home Rebecca. I'm so glad you called me when you needed me." Sandy placed her hand over her daughter's comfortingly.

"They can never know mum, the boy's can never know what happened."

"Alright, alright, don't worry – nobody is going to find out anything. This is your fresh start darling. I know thing's are not quite how you thought they'd be, but you'll be okay here, you'll see." They both attempted to smile, but they knew deep down that it would be difficult to forget what had happened.

o0o

"Pass us the prawn balls mum." Ziggy asked from the far end of the table.

"Don't you think you've had enough Zig the pig" Robbie teased making the other's laugh.

"This pig's got a better body than you could even dream of, so pipe down Robo." Ziggy joked back.

"So come on then Bex, fill us in, what's been going on?" Freddie enquired.

Bex glanced at her mum before she spoke.

"Well, I'm here to stay – if you'll have me that is?"

"Of course we will, that's brilliant news!" Ziggy's comment was matched with nods and smiles from Freddie, Robbie and Jason.

"But what about Uni Bex?" Joe looked concerned. He loved the idea of having his sister around for good, but he couldn't understand what had changed – she had been set on going to university; it was the reason she hadn't moved to Hollyoaks with them all in the first place.

"I just decided it wasn't for me Joe. I'm going to look for a job here where I can be with my family.' She hoped that would satisfy him.

"Come on you lot, this food's getting cold." Sandy encouraged the family to eat up and Bex was grateful for the distraction.

"How about we make this a proper welcome home and have a few drinks at The Dog?" Ziggy suggested as Sandy began to clear the empty plates from the table.

"Yeah, we've got to introduce you to everyone in the village sis!" Joe agreed.

"Sounds good to me." Bex replied, getting up from the table.

"Uh, where do you two think you're going?" Sandy stopped Robbie and Jason in their tracks.

"Oh come on mum, we can't stay here while they all go out celebrating." Robbie complained.

"Oh yes you can, it's a school night and you've been in enough trouble at that school already, so get yourselves upstairs – go on!"

The twins did as they were told as their older siblings got their jackets and prepared to leave.

"You coming mum?" Bex called from the front door.

Sandy popped her head round the living room doorway to respond; "You go on and I'll come and join you in a bit."

o0o

"Same again everyone?" Joe asked.

Freddie, Ziggy and Bex responded with nods and yesses as Joe went to the bar to get another round in. The Dog was pretty quite, it was only a Tuesday night, but Bex had met Darren, Nancy, Jack and Frankie.

"Ziggy!" The sibling's quiet chat was interrupted by Ruby yelling Ziggy's name.

"Who the hell is this?" She asked, glaring at Bex. "How can you just sit there with another girl when you know I live upstairs! Do you want me to be jealous? Is that it?"

"Ruby, Ruby!" Ziggy attempted to stop her from carrying on.

"I don't want to hear you're excuses Ziggy –"

"She's my sister!" Ziggy shouted a little louder than he's intended to, but his words successfully shut Ruby up. "This is Bex, my little sister."

"Hi." Bex smiled at the girl who was clearly very embarrassed.

"Oh.' Was all Ruby could manage to say.

"Come here you idiot." Ziggy wrapped his arms around Ruby and kissed her.

"Causing trouble already eh Bex?" Joe teased as he brought the drinks back to the table, "Can I get you a drink Rubes?" He asked as she sat down next to Ziggy.

"Nah I think we're good thanks mate, we're going to head off actually – sorry about the drink."

"Isn't she a bit young for him?" Bex laughed as the two lovers practically run off together.

"Tell me about it!" Freddie laughed too.

As Bex listened to her brothers tell her about what they had been up to she noticed a man come into the pub. She froze, for a split second she thought it was him, she thought that he'd found her. The fear took over and she felt like she couldn't breathe – no, she couldn't, she wasn't breathing – she began to panic.

**Please comment and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad that people are enjoying this - I love the Roscoe's and hope that I can really build on this story. Thank you for all of the comments! I don't own Hollyoaks or any of the characters but here is the next instalment to my story; enjoy. **

"Bex!"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Bex, look at me, what's wrong?"

Joe and Freddie crowded around their sister and attempted to calm her down. They had been chatting away, unaware of her vacant expression until she had suddenly began to gasp for air and shake uncontrollably.

"What happened?" Sandy rushed over to her children. She'd arrived to join them for a drink only to find her sons desperately attempting to help their sister who was having some kind of seizure.

"Mum, she just went all weird, one minute she was fine and then she started gasping and –"

"Alright, give her some room, let me see her." Sandy climbed over the seats to reach her daughter. Firmly placing her hands on Bex's shoulder she said calmly; "Breathe Rebecca, just breathe, it's alright, you're fine, just breathe."

Bex's breathing slowly became a little more even but the shaking didn't subside. Joe and Freddie stood back motionless, watching their mother calm her down.

"That's it." Sandy attempted a reassuring smile and hoped that it masked her own concern. "Joe, go and get her a glass of water." Sandy directed her eldest son.

"Mum, is she going to be ok?" Freddie asked.

"Just fine." Sandy moved so that she was sitting more comfortably next to Bex, she put her arm around her and pulled her close. Bex didn't make a sound; she just continued to shake in her mothers embrace. "Thanks Joe," Sandy took the glass of water from her son, "just take a few sips Bex," she held the glass up to her daughters lips as if she were feeding a baby.

"Is everything alright over here? Do you want me to call an ambulance?" Darren had come over to the table. Bex's fit had drawn the attention of most of the people in the pub and there was an uncomfortable silence that the Roscoe's hadn't noticed until then.

"No! Not the hospital – I'm not going there, please" Bex spoke for the first time and her voice was shrill and panicky.

"Bex it's alright we won't take you there, just relax." Joe's words calmed his sister once more, he knew she hated hospitals; she'd had to have surgery on her leg when she was little and the whole experience had traumatised her.

"Thanks Darren, but I think we just need to get her home." Sandy got up so that Joe and Freddie could help Bex get up and out of the pub.

"I'll get the door" Sandy fumbled with her keys and then pushed the front door open so that the boys could bring Bex into the house. They had practically carried her back from the pub as her exhausted body rested on each of their shoulders.

"Let's put her on the sofa."

"That's it Bex, you just lay there."

Sandy had got a blanket from the airing cupboard and now placed it over Bex in order to keep her warm.

Joe, Freddie and Sandy stepped outside the room.

"Mum, something is seriously wrong – you don't just go from having a nice drink to a full blown –" Joe didn't know what it was and couldn't finish his sentence.

"I think it was a panic attack Joe. The breathlessness and shaking it points to that, but why? What happened?"

"Nothing mum, nothing happened." Freddie sounded annoyed and he looked at his mum apologetically; he just didn't understand what was going on.

"Look, I'll call the doctor in the morning and see if he can come here – we'll never get her to agree to go to hospital. For now, let's put the kettle on and all calm down a bit."

"Hey, what are you lot doing back already?" Jason asked from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah mum, we could have come out, it's not late at all!" Robbie added, annoyed.

"Leave it out you two, Bex had a panic attack and we've just managed to get her home." Joe explained.

"Is she alright?" Jason asked, concerned.

"She'll be fine. Now come down you two, you can have a cuppa with us and then we're all going to bed – it's been a long day."

As the boys went into the kitchen to make the tea, Sandy knelt besides Bex who lay almost asleep on the sofa. She stroked her hair gently as she spoke to her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Mum, I'm sorry –"

"Hey," Sandy cut her daughter off, "You have nothing to apologise for darling and you don't need to explain right now. You just get some rest and we'll talk in the morning." She kissed Bex's forehead and tucked the blanket around her a little more tightly.

o0o

All night, Bex tossed and turned. She was both physically and mentally exhausted and yet, each time she drifted into sleep, her memories haunted her. He was there, he'd found her – she would never escape.

o0o

"Morning love, how are you feeling this morning?"

The light pierced Bex's eyes. She wasn't quite sure how she'd gone from being haunted by nightmares in the darkness to squinting in the morning sunlight, but she must have slept a bit because her mum now stood before here with a cup of tea in hand. Bex sat up and blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Thanks." She said, taking the cup from Sandy who sat down next to her on the sofa. "I'm fine, feeling much better thanks." She lied.

Sandy paused a moment, she wanted to approach this carefully – she didn't want to upset Bex.

"Do you remember what happened? The boys said they didn't notice anything but you were really bad Bex. Have you had attacks like that before?"

"I…it –"

"Good morning all!" Ziggy interrupted the conversation with his return from his night with Ruby. "What's for breakfast mum? I'm starving!"

"Bet you are!" Freddie commented with a wink as he came down the stairs.

Sandy rolled her eyes – why couldn't she just have one moment of peace in her own house.

"How you feeling Bex? Gave us a bit of a fright last night you did." Freddie rubbed his sister's shoulder supportively as he passed the sofa.

"What happened?" Ziggy enquired as he placed two slices of bread in the toaster.

"She had a panic attack last night and –"

"You know I am right here!" Bex snapped. She couldn't help it – they were speaking as if she wasn't even there. Getting up, she left the room and started walking upstairs.

"Bex wait." Sandy reached out and held Bex's arm to stop her from walking away. "I'm sorry. This house is mad sometimes there's so many of us. Now come on, tell me what happened last night."

Bex turned to face her mother straight on. Sandy could feel her daughters arm begin to tremble and she watched as a tear slowly ran down her young face.

"It was him mum; he's found me."

**Please leave a comment, I love to know what you think! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone that is reading and especially those of you who have posted such brilliant comments! Here is the next instalment; once again I do not own Hollyoaks or any of it's characters. I hope you enjoy...**

Sandy motioned for her daughter to go upstairs. They went into Sandy's bedroom and as Bex sat on the bed, Sandy closed the door – she couldn't risk the boys overhearing their conversation.

"What do you mean he's found you?"

"I saw him mum, he walked into the pub. He just strolled in there without a care in the world and I –" As her sobs became heavier, Bex could hardly speak.

"Oh, don't cry darling." Sandy handed her daughter a tissue from the box on the bedside cabinet and rubbed Bex's shoulder gently as the girl wiped her tear stained face.

They remained silent whilst Bex composed herself. Sandy was trying to work out how to word what she wanted to say, without causing more upset.

"Maybe – maybe now you could go to the police? I mean, if he's followed you here Bex that's stalking and –"

"No!" Bex exclaimed, leaping up from the bed. "I've told you mum, no police. It wouldn't make any difference. You don't know what he's like – nobody would ever believe my word against his."

"I would! I do! Bex you sounded terrified when you called me that day and I promised not to question you about it because that's what you wanted but this is not right. You ran away from everything you'd dreamed of and now he's followed you – you can't keep running, you have to face this." Sandy was determined to get through to her daughter. Her boys were tough and often troublesome but they always listened to her. Rebecca had always been the stubborn one.

"I know. I'm sorry." Bex sat down next to her mother again. "I just want to forget it all ever happened mum. I didn't want any of you to find out; I'm glad I called you mum and I'm glad I'm here but if you knew everything – I just, I just can't go to the police."

"Then what are you going to do Bex?"

"I'm going to confront him myself."

o0o

She scrolled through her contact list in search of his name. In the past, it would have been so natural for her to text him; they used to speak all the time – they'd grown very close. Taking some time to think about what to text him, she eventually decided on:

_I know you're here. Meet me at The Dog 6pm._

She looked over the text as her finger hovered over the send button. There would be no turning back – she couldn't be this direct and then back out. Before she could question herself anymore, she hit send and threw her phone down onto the bed with a sigh.

Sandy had been set against Bex going to meet the man alone, but Bex had managed to convince her that it was the best thing to do. If he found out that she had said anything to anyone then things would be a lot worse than they already were. If she could just speak to him then maybe she could get him to leave and never come back.

"Right, I'm off, see you all later." Bex called into the members of her family who where sat in the living room watching TV.

"Um, and where do you think you're going?" Joe asked his sister incredulously.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere Joe – I _am_ going out." Bex replied purposefully.

"But last night – I mean, you should be resting still Sis. The doctor said you needed some rest." Freddie added.

"I just need to get out of the house for a bit, that's all. Anyway I'm fine now."

"Who are you going out with anyway?" Joe asked, still not happy about the situation, "You don't know anybody round here!"

"Will you lot just give it a rest, all you've done is interrogate her since she's been here. I've already told her that if she needs us, if she feels even a little funny, she just calls and we'll be there." Sandy put a stop to the questioning and smiled at her daughter.

The boys still didn't look satisfied but Bex swiftly left the house before they could say anymore.

o0o

Her brothers' interventions had slowed her down and as she arrived at The Dog she checked her watch to find that it was 6:05 – she was late and he would hate that. No, she reminded herself that she was in control now; she didn't need to be afraid of him. That's what she kept telling herself over and over again as she made her way into the pub and scanned the place looking for him.

He was sat over in the far corner at a table for two. Bex had to really concentrate on keeping her breathing slow and steady as seeing him again made her feel just the way she had the night before – absolutely panicked. She decided it would be best not to get herself a drink, despite the fact that she could do with the courage, she didn't want to give the impression that she was there to stay. She would say what she needed to and then leave.

As she walked towards him, Bex tried to create an air of confidence but as she got nearer, she was certain that he could see straight through it. She took the seat opposite him and for a moment they both just sat there in silence.

"Hello Rebecca." He broke the silence and she mentally kicked herself for allowing him that first piece of control.

"Hello Patrick." She replied.

**Sooo what do you think? Let me know, and remember; I am not following many current / past Hollyoaks storyline's here so stick with it and all will be explained :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bit of a longer chapter here which I hope you will all enjoy. As a disclaimer: I do not own Hollyoaks or any of the characters. Thanks again for all the comments, they are truly appreciated! **

"Would you like a drink?" He asked casually, as if they were old friends meeting up for a chat.

"No Patrick, I want to know why you're here. Why you've followed me here!" She hoped she sounded demanding and authoritative, but she knew deep down that she would never, ever, intimidate him.

"Well, I see that little has changed since we last saw each other Rebecca, you still think everything is about you." He was sneering at her, belittling her all over again. Before she could respond he continued: "I'll have you know that it is job opportunity that brings me to Hollyoaks. Sorry to disappoint" He added, noticing her shocked expression. "As of Monday, you are looking at the new headteacher of Hollyoaks High." He was smug and she hated that.

"So, it's just a coincidence that the moment I arrive here to be with my family, you find the perfect job, in the exact same place?"

"Stranger things have happened Rebecca." He looked at her knowingly and she had to physically stop herself from shuddering. Every time he said her full name like that it made her want to be sick.

"Then you're here to stay." She sounded defeated. What could she do? Her mum was right; she couldn't keep on running away. Perhaps he had changed; maybe it would be different this time. Nobody needed to know the history; they could simply be strangers to one another.

Patrick nodded, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine, but just stay away from me. I'm staying here with my family and I'm going to be happy Patrick; I'm not going to let you get in the way of that." She got up to leave, proud of herself for her finite words.

"Oh Rebecca, we both know it will be you who comes running back to me." He smirked as he took another sip of his drink.

She turned on her heels and walked straight out of the pub, silently praying that, for once, he was wrong.

o0o

When she got home, Bex hoped that she could just curl up in bed, but as she walked to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water, she found her mum sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine in hand and the TV on.

"Hello love, everything alright?" Sandy asked as her daughter joined her on the sofa.

"Fine mum."

"Well, what happened?" Since the moment Bex had gone out Sandy had been on edge and she was desperate to know.

"We spoke and –" Bex thought about what to say to her mum. She hated lying but if this was going to be a truly fresh start then absolutely nobody could know about her and Patrick; "He's leaving. He apologised for following me, said he just wanted us to try again but I turned him down and he promised to leave me alone."

"Thanks goodness for that eh! Now, you can put all of this behind you and get on with your life."

Bex tried to smile but it was half hearted.

o0o

"How would you fancy working on the books at the garage Bex?"

"Joe, I was ready to do a degree in history, why would I want to spend my time sorting out all the paperwork in your garage?" She snapped at her brother.

"Well you're not doing a degree anymore are you? In fact you're not doing very much!" Joe snapped back, he had only been trying to help.

"Yeah, it was only a suggestion Bex, no need to bite his head off." Ziggy added, knowing that Joe was only trying to make Bex feel more included. She had spent several days just sat in front of the TV and the boys had all felt that she needed something to do.

"Sorry Joe, you're right I need to do something with my life."

"Look, if working at the garage isn't for you then fine, but you should get yourself stuck into something Bex." Joe could never stay angry at his little sister for very long and he just hoped that his words would push her to do something that would make her happy.

"I'm meeting mum for lunch this afternoon, maybe she'll have a few ideas about where I could get some work?"

"That's it girl!" Ziggy smiled, glad that Bex had come round.

o0o

"I'll have the chicken salad sandwich please Tony." Sandy requested, handing her menu back to the restaurant owner.

"Just a caesar salad for me please." Bex put in her order and smiled at Tony as he left their table. "I'm just not that hungry." She added as her mother looked at her questioningly.

"So, how have you found it being back home? You know the boys love having you around again and I am just so happy that you're here."

"I'm happy too mum, it's good to be home with all of you. It's just that, I think I need to do something more."

"What do you mean love?"

"Well, I've been sitting around at home, not doing anything and Joe and Ziggy were saying how I should get a job –"

"Oh you know you don't have to do everything they say!" Sandy interrupted with a roll of her eyes.

"No, I know that mum, but they're right and I do want to make something of myself – I'm just not sure what." She sighed. It was frustrating her that she didn't know what to do with her self. Her life had been planned out; she would go to university and complete her degree in History and then use that to become a teacher. Everything had been so clear until Patrick had entered her life and of all the things he'd put her through, one of the worst had been making her doubt whether teaching was for her.

"Bex, are you listening to me?" Her mother's voice interrupted her thoughts and she looked up at her guiltily not having heard a word of what she had been saying for the past five minutes.

Before Bex could respond, Tony came over with their food. He made sure that everything was ok with their order and that they didn't need anymore drinks before leaving them to it once again.

"Sorry mum, I was in a world of my own there; what was you saying?"

"I thought maybe you could see if there are any job opportunities at the school? Robbie and Jason say that there's a new head starting soon, and I suppose he'll be making plenty of changes so it's a good time to get your foot in the door."

Bex lowered her head and pushed her salad around with her fork. Her mother was doing her best to help and Bex couldn't tell her that she knew all too well about this new head teacher.

"Look Bex, I know it's not quite how you had it planned, but going to university isn't the only route into teaching." Sandy mistook Bex's reluctance to talk about it as disappointment in not achieving the things she had planned to. "Maybe if I came with you so see the new head, we could make a good first impression and give let him get to know you personally."

Bex grimaced at this and hoped her mum hadn't noticed. Patrick knew her all too personally – that was the problem.

"I mean, to be honest I want to make a good impression myself! Robbie has made such a good job of damaging the Roscoe name that I want to keep this new head sweet for as long as possible." Sandy laughed as she spoke and Bex smiled.

"Sure, it can't hurt to see if there's any opportunities at the school." She said reluctantly, unable to think of any excuse to say no.

"Great, we'll see about making an appointment. Now, I've got to get back to the hospital but love, you've hardly touched your food." Sandy have her daughter a look of mock telling-off as she got up and kissed her goodbye, leaving money for the meal on the edge of the table. "See you back at home." She added before leaving the restaurant.

o0o

Sandy had been home for around an hour and dinner was nearly ready. The family gathered at the table and chatted about their days. The surprisingly un-burnt lasagna was dished out and a bowl of salad handed around the table.

"Uh Jason, a bit of salad wouldn't go amiss on that plate of yours!" Sandy warned her youngest.

"It's just rabbit food mum; I need carbs to build me up, not lettuce leaves!" He complained, but spooned some of the salad onto his plate nonetheless.

"Anyone want this last bit?" Freddie asked, hoping the answer would be no so that he could scoop some more lasagna onto his own plate.

"Bex, how about you love? You must be hungry, you hardly ate at lunch."

"Honestly mum I'm –" Bex threw her hand to her mouth, unable to finish her sentence she ran to the kitchen sink and reached it just in time as she threw up.

"On second thoughts, I'm not that hungry anymore." Freddie quipped, as several of the boys put down their forks at the sight and sound of their sister throwing up.

"Oh love, are you alright!" Sandy rushed over to her daughter and soothingly rubbed her back as she took some deep breaths.

"I think I must be coming down with something." Bex mumbled as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She truly hoped that it was just a bug; she'd not been feeling herself for some time now and this wasn't the first time that she'd been overcome with sickness. If she wasn't sick then the signs pointed to her being pregnant and the thought of that only made her want to throw up all over again.

**Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that I'm hopeless with regular updates! I know a few people are enjoying the story so I hope you like this update. As always a disclaimer that I don't own Hollyoaks or it's characters this is simply my own story...**

She ran to the bathroom with a quick prayer that none of the boys had gone in there for an early shower. It was 6am and Bex had woken up feeling awfully queasy. Her luck was in; she rushed into the empty bathroom and managed to reach the toilet just in time to throw up inside it.

"Ew, are you alright?" Jason stood at the open bathroom door and grimaced at the sight of his sister slumped over the toilet.

"Never better." She replied sarcastically before heaving once more.

"You really don't look too good Bex, I'm gonna go and get Mum."

Before Bex could protest, Jason had gone to inform their mother that she was ill.

"Oh darling," Sandy went to her daughter and lifted her hair out of her face. When it seemed as though Bex couldn't possibly be sick anymore, Robbie helped in aiding her back to bed.

"Right, you're coming into the hospital with me today to get checked out."

"Mum, honestly –"

"Rebecca if you tell me one more time that it's just a bug, so help me! I am a nurse and I am your mother; I know when something is more than a bug."

Bex knew that there was no point in arguing. If she was being really honest with herself, she wanted to know what was wrong. Her thoughts had gone from pregnancy to a serious illness and then back to thinking that it might actually just be a bug. She couldn't go on guessing; she did need to go to the hospital.

o0o

"Well, we'll send off these blood tests and see if they give us a better indication of what's wrong. You don't seem to have all of the symptoms that other patients have displayed with the bug that's been going around Rebecca, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"Thank you so much doctor." Sandy smiled at her colleague and Bex smiled and nodded in agreement with her mothers thanks.

"I'll put a word in and see if they can get the results a.s.a.p Sandy – keep you from worrying!" He gave Sandy a friendly squeeze of the shoulder as he said this. With polite goodbyes he made his way onto his next patient.

"Oh it was so kind of him to see you so quickly wasn't it?"

Bex smiled and nodded once more, she was feeling a little queasy again and didn't feel like talking. Sandy noticed how pale her daughter looked again.

"Right, let's get you home and back to bed. If Dr. Marsh does get the results back quickly I can have a word and see if I can sort out a prescription for you."

Freddie had come to pick Bex up and take her home. As Bex got into the passenger seat, Sandy walked up to the open window.

"Now you just rest alright, no going out, no doing anything. My shift finishes at 5 and I'll be straight home to look after you!" She kissed her daughters forehead through the open window. "Drive safe Fred!" She added as she stepped back from the car and watched him pull away.

Bex slumped down in the passenger seat and closed her eyes as Freddie drove; she couldn't wait to be tucked up in bed where she could dream about better days.

o0o

By 4:45 Sandy was desperate to get home. It had been a long day at work with a neighboring hospital sending over patients they couldn't accommodate due to a major accident. She was grateful when her shift manager told her to start getting her things together to go home and made her way to her locker.

"Oh Sandy!" A voice called out behind her, just as she was about to walk into the locker room. She sighed heavily hoping she wasn't being called back to work another shift.

"Oh, Dr. Marsh, hi" She smiled realizing it was him coming towards her.

"I'm glad I've caught you, I just wondered if you'd like to call Bex back in so that we can discuss her results – I managed to get a friend at the lab to put them through fast for us." He smiled.

"You couldn't just tell me what it is? I was hoping to get a prescription for her and pick up some medicine on the way home."

"Now, now Ms Roscoe, patient confidentiality; you know that!" He said lightheartedly, "But seriously, I think it would be best if she came in and we discussed some things."

"Oh my God, is it serious!" Sandy couldn't stop the panic rising in her voice.

"Don't worry, just get Bex in when you can and we'll talk." His pager beeped and he took it out of his pocket to check it. "Look Sandy I've got to go, but get Bex in and I'll see her as soon as I can!" He spoke as he walked back down the corridor and through the double doors at the end.

o0o

"I'm going to have to start charging cab fares at this rate!" Freddie joked as he dropped Bex back off at the hospital. As she got out of the car Sandy noticed that she looked even paler than earlier.

"Come on love, hopefully this won't take too long." She said, wrapping her arm around her daughter. "Thanks Fred, I'll get her back home. See you later love." She added, waving her son goodbye.

Dr. Marsh had been called into emergency surgery leaving Sandy and Bex to wait outside his office until he could speak to them. They had been waiting for almost thirty minutes when the doctor finally walked around the corner to meet them.

"I'm so sorry to keep you both waiting." He apologised as he unlocked his office door and held the door open for them.

"No problem doctor, thanks for getting everything sorted so quickly." Sandy stood up but Bex remained seated. "Come on love, sooner we do this the sooner we can get you back home." Bex slowly stood up but she felt weak, she took a few steps towards the door but then had to stop.

"Rebecca are you alright?" Dr Marsh asked.

"I'm –" before she could say anything more Bex felt a wave of dizziness and collapsed to the floor.

"Bex!" Sandy exclaimed, rushing to her daughter's side.

Dr. Marsh quickly went back round the corner and called for assistance. A team gathered round her and Sandy stepped aside as they lifted her onto a wheeled bed and began pushing her towards the emergency room.

"Right I need fluids, we've got hypoglycemia so I want glucose patient's ten to twelve weeks pregnant."

**Please let me know what you think and I will try to update again soon! :) M**


End file.
